Auch ein Kido Kenji hat Gefühle
by Pandalulu
Summary: (Deutsche Versio von 'Kido Kenji and the girl') Shibungi steht direkt vor Kenji, die Waffe gegen ihn erhoben. Er ist entschlossen abzudrücken. Wird Kido Kenji so sterben?... DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!
1. Kido Kenji - stirbt?

**Die deutsche (und eigentlich erste) Version von Auch ein Kido Kenji hat Gefühle (Kido Kenji and the girl) xD  
>Ich habe diese FF schon auf anderen Seiten, wie und animexx reingestellt, ist also kein Plagiat ;)<span><span>**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die Ocs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kido Kenji...stirbt?**

Der Kampf um die Welt und die Macht, diese vollkommen zu zerstören, war noch im vollen Gange. Tsugumi versuchte Ayase endlich wieder die Macht über einen Endlave zu geben, doch war auch dies ein Kampf. Ein Kampf mit einem anderen Hacker. 

Wer war es? 

Shibungi hatte ihn fast erreicht und gab Tsugumi ein Zeichen noch ein wenig auszuhalten.

Er wusste wen er treffen würde. Wen er töten musste. Er wusste es und es musste geschehen. 

Er musste Kido Kenji töten! 

Nur noch ein paar Schritte und schon stand er vor der Tür hinter dessen sich sein Opfer verbarg. Die Hacker in ihrer Welt. Natürlich bemerkte Kenji Shibungi erst, als dieser ihm bereits die Waffe an den Kopf hielt und sein Blick glitt nach rechts zu Shibungis Gesicht. 

„Schachmatt, Kenji." 

Und schon drückte er ab.

...BAMM...

…

…

… 

Doch alles kam anders als angenommen. Denn Kido Kenji lebt noch! Kein Blut ist geflossen. Und ein Mädchen, Haare schwarz wie die Nacht und Augen so grün wie das Gras, stand da. Kenji hinter sich.

Wie war es dazu nur gekommen? Wer war dieses Mädchen? Und warum hatte sie Kido Kenji, den Massenmörder und Terroristen, gerettet?

„Bitte! Bitte lass ihn am Leben!", fing die schwarzhaarige an, „Ich verspreche dir, dass er so etwas nie wieder macht! Bitte!"

Ihre strahlend grünen Augen starrten eindringlich in die dunkelgrünen des Schützen. Er wusste nicht was hier vorging. Er war nicht dumm und trotzdem verstand er es einfach nicht!

„Mid-"

Weiter kam Kenji nicht, denn schon hatte das Mädchen ihn unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe Kenji! Ich versuche dich hier gerade rauszuhauen, also sei einfach still!"

Kenji schien diesen Ton gar nicht von ihr gewöhnt zu sein, wirkte er doch ziemlich überrascht.

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben, Kleines? Wer versichert mir, dass er nicht einfach so weitermacht, wenn ich ihn jetzt gehen lasse?"

Mittlerweile hielt Shibungi die Pistole in seiner Hand direkt auf das Mädchen. Er konnte Kenji nicht einfach laufen lassen. Das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren! Wer wusste schon was für ein Unheil er damit heraufbeschwören würde!

„Weil ich ihn liebe!"

Diese Worte hallten in Shibungis Kopf immer wieder. Das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten.

Doch nicht nur er war überrascht. Auch Kido Kenji selbst hatte die Augen vor Schock geweitet. Damit hatte wohl sogar er nicht gerechnet.

„Mi-Midori, was sagst d-du da?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

„Ich sagte: Ich liebe dich, Kenji."

…

…

…

„Ich lasse euch gehen."

Midori wollte sich schon bedanken, da sprach Shibungi weiter.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und die wäre?"

Sowohl Midori, als auch Kenji waren gespannt.

„Wenn ich jemals wieder von euch höre, von Kido Kenji dem Massenmörder und Terroristen, dann werde ich euch finden. Und töten."

Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte drehte er sich sofort um und verschwand aus dem Raum. Er brauchte keine Antwort. Es war klar, dass sie zustimmen würden. Wollte sie ihn wirklich von alledem fernhalten, dann hatte sie nichts zu befürchten.

Midori und Kenji waren baff. Doch viel Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihnen nicht. Sie mussten weg und zwar schnell. So schnell sie konnte schnappte sie sich Kenji und zog ihn mit all ihrer Kraft so schnell wie möglich hinter sich her. Zum protestieren kam er gar nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie an einem, anscheinend geheimen, Tunneleingang gelangt. Dort riss Kenji sich von der schwarzhaarigen los.

„Woher wusstest du, dass hier niemand ist? Midori, verdammt, wieso bist du überhaupt hier?"

„Kenji, wir haben keine Zeit jetzt hier zu streiten! Wir müssen weiter! Komm schon, bitte!"

Sie versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen, doch er zog diese weg, noch bevor sie sich berührten.

„Ich will eine Erklärung! Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier! Ich habe einen Auftrag und kann nicht einfach abhauen!"

„Kenji...Was du hier tust ist schlecht...Sie wollen dich töten! Und hätte ich dich eben nicht gerettet, wärst du schon tot! Willst du das? Sterben? Das kannst du nicht wollen...Das-das wäre absurd! Bitte, Kenji, komm jetzt mit! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Bitte!"

Kenji fühlte sich merkwürdig. Noch nie hatte er über Freundschaft oder gar Liebe richtig nachgedacht. Verluste waren ihm egal. Töten war für ihn keine große Sache. Doch warum hatte er jetzt dieses Gefühl etwas falsches zu tun, wenn er seinen Auftrag ausführte? Jetzt, wo Midori, das Mädchen, dass sein Leben einst durcheinander gebracht hatte, vor ihm stand. Er kannte sie schon lange. Lange vor seiner Verhaftung hatten sie sich kennengelernt.


	2. Kido Kenji - liebt?

**Und das zweite Kapitel xD**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die OCs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kido Kenji...liebt?**

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

Midoris Sicht:

Ich kam gerade von der Arbeit. Eigentlich ging ich noch zur Schule, aber nach dem Unterricht arbeitete ich noch in einem kleinen Café als Kellnerin. Mein Name ist Meno Midori und ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt. Ich lebe in Japan, Tokyo. Das Wetter war zur Zeit relativ kühl, der Herbst hatte gerade angefangen. Ich zog meine Jacke etwas enger und marschierte weiter in die Richtung meiner kleinen Wohnung.

An einer der tausenden Gassen auf meinem Weg nach Hause blieb ich allerdings wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich hörte etwas merkwürdiges. Es klang wie ein...Wimmern! Es war so leise, dass man es einfach hätte überhören können, doch ich hatte schon immer ein sehr gutes Gehör.

So ging ich langsam in die Gasse aus der das leise Wimmern kam. Schritt für Schritt. Es war bereits dunkel. Und still, abgesehen von dem Wimmern. Langsam aber sicher wurden die Geräusche lauter. Nun war ich in einer Sackgasse angekommen. Gespannt und nervös schaute ich mich um und lief dann in die Richtung, aus der ich meinte das Wimmern zu hören.

Und...Da lag jemand! Ein Junge. Zwischen den Katons und Müllsäcken. Er hatte überall Kratzer, blaue Flecken und Dreck. Wurde er vielleicht bestohlen und verprügelt? So wirkte es zumindest.

Noch ein Wimmern. Schnell kniete ich mich vor ihn hin und versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Leider bekam ich von ihm keine Reaktion außer noch mehr Wimmern. Also nahm ich seinen rechten Arm und legte ihn mir über die Schulter. Ich konnte ihn doch schließlich nicht hier liegen lassen!

Zuhause versorgte und wusch ich ihn, danach legte ich ihn in mein Bett. Mir machte ich es auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Morgen war Samstag. Das hieß: Keine Schule und keine Arbeit! Hoffentlich wachte er morgen auf. Mit diesem Gedanken glitt ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Ich wurde von einem lauten Knall wach. Sofort sprang ich auf und lief in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort lag er, der Junge den ich gestern mitgenommen hatte. Und er rieb sich...ähm...seine vier Buchstaben. Ich schätze er war eben aus dem Bett gefallen. Hatte sich wohl erschreckt. Naja, wer erwartete schon, wenn er zwischen Müll einschläft, danach in einem gemütlichen Bett aufzuwachen?

„Bist du okay?"

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Erst durch meine Stimme hatte er mich bemerkt. Nun schaute er mit ausdruckslosen Augen in meine grünen Seelenspiegel. Es vergingen bestimmt einige Minuten in denen wir uns nur gegenseitig anstarrten. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von seinen Augen losreißen. Sie wirkten zwar im ersten Moment so ausdruckslos, doch desto länger man hinein sah, desto mehr konnte man sehen. Gefühle, tief versteckt Hinter einer Maske. Augen waren wahrlich die Spiegel der Seele.

„Also, ich heiße Midori und ich habe dich gestern Abend gefunden. In einer Gasse. Und du warst verletzt, also hab ich dich einfach mal hergebracht. Wie heißt du denn?"

Ich lächelte ihn an. Erst jetzt musterte ich ihn einmal gründlich. Ich musste schon sagen, ohne den Dreck und das Blut, von den Wunden, sah er wirklich gut aus. Haut wie Milch, tiefgründige Augen, grün gräuliche Haare, das zu allen Seiten abstand. Meiner Meinung nach war er perfekt! Vielleicht noch ein paar Gefühle zeigen und alles bestens.

„Wo sind wir hier, welches Gebiet?"

Ich stutzte. Er hatte mir nicht mal geantwortet. Einfach nur was gefragt. Blödmann! Jetzt schmollte ich erstmal...

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt wie du heißt!"

„Das geht dich nichts an! Also, wo sind wir hier? Antworte!"

Dabei kam er immer näher und baute sich drohend vor mir auf. Damit machte er mir aber keine Angst. Er sah nicht viel älter als ich aus und außerdem konnte ich seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr Kung Fu. Er konnte mir gar nichts!

„Antworte du mir zuerst!"

„Nein du!"

„Nein du!"

So ging das noch einige Zeit, bis es mir zu bunt wurde und ich ihm sagte was er wissen wollte. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass er mir danach endlich sagte, wer er war.

„Kido Kenji."

Mehr sagte er nicht. 

Seit diesem Tag war bereits eine Woche vergangen. Ich hatte Kenji angeboten noch etwas bei mir zu bleiben. Und er hatte angenommen. Mittlerweile redete er auch mehr. Nicht so viel wie ich, aber genug um mich hin und wieder mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und ich hatte recht behalten, er war tatsächlich auch vierzehn Jahre alt. Mit seinen Eltern hatte er nichts mehr zu tun und Geschwister hatte er keine. Er ging nicht zur Schule. Er meinte, er hatte diese schon vor einem Jahr abgeschlossen. Er hatte einen sehr hohen IQ, 180 um genau zu sein. Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war Hacken. Dies machte er fast den ganzen Tag an meinem Laptop. Keiner außer mir störte ihn daran. Ich sollte vielleicht mal erwähnen, dass ich eigentlich allein hier lebe. Meine Eltern waren schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Sie waren 'Lost Christmas' zum Opfer gefallen.

Noch eine Woche ging vorbei und Kenji und ich verstanden uns immer besser. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl bei ihm. Geborgen und Glücklich. Doch eine Sache störte mich. Kenji hatte mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was an dem Tag an dem ich ihn Abends verletzt gefunden hatte passiert war. Er meinte es wäre besser für mich, dies nicht zu wissen. Seufz. Bei so einem Sturschädel konnte man nichts machen. Ich hatte schon alles versucht. Ich würde es wohl nie erfahren. 

Und ich sollte recht behalten mit dieser Annahme. Zumindest fürs Erste. Eines Sonntagmorgens wachte ich wie immer um zehn Uhr auf. Wie gewöhnt ging ich in mein Zimmer und suchte was zum anziehen aus meinem Schrank und wollte dann in Richtung Badezimmer gehen, da bemerkte ich das leere Bett. Meine Sachen fielen mir aus der Hand. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er war nicht da! Ich lief so schnell ich konnte in die Küche, ins Bad und durch den Rest meiner Wohnung, sogar im Keller schaute ich nach. Er war weg!

Wieder im Schlafzimmer fiel mir etwas weißes auf meinem Nachtisch auf. Ein Zettel. Ich nahm in mir und las: 

_**Midori,  
><strong>_

_**es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte, aber ich musste einfach gehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich finden, dir weh tun. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Du bist der erste Mensch den ich wirklich mag. Du bist eine gute Freundin.**_

_**Machs gut.  
><strong>_

_**-Kenji**_

Tränen liefen noch eine lange Zeit über meine Wangen. 

Die Schule war ein trostloser Ort für mich, seit Kenji fort gegangen war. Mein Leben kam mir langweilig und traurig vor. Ich hatte keinen Antrieb mehr. 

Eineinhalb Jahre nach Kenjis verschwinden hatte ich wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Er war der große Massenmörder und Terrorist der am 'Sky Tree Bombing'-Attentat Schuld war. Kurz darauf wurde er gefasst und ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Mehr wusste ich nicht. 

Noch ein weiteres Jahr darauf erfuhr ich, dass Kenji damals, als ich ihn verwundet und bewusstlos in der Gasse gefunden hatte, vor der Regierung geflüchtet war. Anscheinend hatte er schon zu der Zeit einige Anschläge geplant und ausgeführt. Es war nur ein Zufall gewesen, als ich eines Abends in der Bar in der ich nun schon einige Jahre arbeitete, ein Gespräch zweier Männer mitbekam. Sie redeten über Kenji und der Eine prahlte wie er es geschafft hatte den großen Massenmörder und Terroristen geschnappt zu haben. Auch erwähnte er, dass er und seine Einsatzgruppe Kenji schon einige Jahre zuvor einmal verfolgt hatten, weil er sich in den Rechner der Regierung gehackt und dort herumspioniert hatte. Und, dass sie zu der Zeit seine Spur wieder verloren hatten und erst so spät wiederfanden.

Ich hatte erst meinen Ohren nicht glauben wollen. Dieser Mann hatte meinen geliebten Kenji weh getan, ihn verhaftet, weggesperrt. Dafür sollte er büßen. Deshalb lauerte ich ihm nach meiner Schicht auf und rächte mich an ihm, natürlich nicht, ohne vorher noch mehr Informationen über Kenji zu bekommen.

Dass ich ihn liebte hatte ich schon, als ich seinen Abschiedsbrief gelesen hatte, gespürt. Das waren meine wahren Gefühle für ihn. Und ich wusste eins ganz sicher:

Ich wollte ihn wiedersehen! 

**~~~Flashback Ende~~~**

Sie hatte es endlich geschafft ihn wiederzusehen und zu retten, zumindest fast. Sie mussten hier immer noch verschwinden.

„Bitte! Kenji, vertrau mir!"

Eindringlich schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Dieses Gefühl in ihm sagte ihm er solle mit gehen, sie beschützen, sie lieben...Er war verliebt! Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Natürlich musste er mitgehen. Mit ihr zusammen sein. Schließlich gab er nach und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den langen und dunklen Tunnel in Richtung Freiheit. Gemeinsam. Um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ein Leben zusammen, für immer.

Das letzte was man noch von ihnen hören konnte waren die fünf kleinen, aber wichtigen Worte von Kido Kenji, dem Massenmörder und Terroristen: 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Midori!" 

***~~~~~The End~~~~~***


End file.
